From Dark To Light
by EgYpTiAnAnUbItE
Summary: A werewolf joins the BPRD.New title. No pairings yet, I just started writing so please don't flame me... Rated PG13 for slight cursing. [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue : The Full Moon

Hello people this is my 1st time writing fan fiction here so please don't flame me... Am inexperienced!

EDIT: Changed a bit so it'll make more sense. Hope this HAS improved.

DISCLAIMER: Hellboy does not belong to me!

* * *

Prologue: London, in a rural village near Cheddar, 11.01 p.m., Jan 21 2000

"Ma, I'll be going down to my friend's house for something, and I'll probably be staying overnight there tonight, so don't worry if I don't come back for tonight!" Zachary shouted from her bedroom to her mother, as she hastily packed her belongings for the night; some extra clothes, meat sandwiches, a comb and some other extras.

Having packed everything, the 19 year old teenager (though she looked like she was 16) then put on a black nylon shirt and a pair of light grey Bermudas and a red cap, strapped on a black wristwatch, before she left from the back door of the kitchen. Judging from the darkness that was forming outside, she felt that she had best go now, before….

"You sure you'll be alright? I've heard around that wolves appear round at night around this week. Last month Old Haddey's hens were poached, and they left only a few feathers behind… Want me to accompany you there?" Annabelle Thadd, her mother, asked from behind her, in the kitchen.

Zachary froze on the spot, and she turned and replied, in panic," NO! I mean, there's no need to, cause' I'm bring a flashlight too, and if I flash this at them, they'll probably just flee, don't they? Ok then I'm going out now, bye!"

She quickly slipped on her sandals and fled just incase her mother decided to follow her. However, she did not head as where she said she intended to go. Instead she headed east of her old cottage, which had belonged to her father, Joseph Lycaon.

" I best hurry lest the transformation starts up before I intend to."

Thinking about this, Zachary added speed and sprinted towards a dark, gloomy looking forest (which due, to the darkness of the night, was made spookier) and entered it from a crooked small path leading in.

Unfazed by the raven black darkness, she just slowed down (but still at a brisk walk) she fished out a torch from her bag and shone it on the path as it led her to the place she had to go to. Nothing made her retreat, not even the creepy hooting of the owls, or the occasional rustling of the trees above her. She was pretty used to this.

* * *

11.55 p.m.

Finally reaching the end of the path, she glanced up and saw the old, yet ever so stunning night scene she saw every time she arrived here. The cliff overlooked the sea, which from darkness, looked like it was connected with the dark-blue sky… However she could not continue admiring this. Zachary felt the darker sixth senses thudding in excitement, which could only mean that it was about time

Zachary lay her back on a nearby tree, stretching her arms to exersice a bit.

**

* * *

11.59 p.m. **

She unbuckled her wristwatch, lay it beside her bag, and got ready for the transformation…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The wristwatch, beeping 12 a.m. cut the silence. The full moon, like a dimmed sun, rose into the sky. Her heart beat pumped faster. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the process. It was painful, yet frequent.

12.01 p.m. She turned from girl to another person of the supernatural.

Her jaws first itched, as her front fangs suddenly grew out fast. Eyes turned from dark black to a white-less yellow. Both finger and toe nails burst into claws. Black hair burst out of her beige skin, muscles formed in seconds, which caused her clothes to rip and tear apart like paper. She grew a snout. And her ears became tall, furry and sharp. Void of human emotions, her transformation was complete.

A few seconds later, an eerily echoing wolf howl spread across the surroundings of the little village in London.

* * *

So how was it? Darn normal, not so bad or great? Please comment thanks! Signing off, EgyptianAnubi 


	2. Chapter 1

To those who reviewed me, I really want to give you a big THANKS to all. Some replys I want to give:

**Epalladino: **I couldn't think of the much for the beginning, so that's what I came out with (eh…) And I'm thinking about a few choices for the story to go on, haven't really decided about it yet… Will think of one later…

**Theshadowcat: **Actually, I was thinking about the name Zacharias instead, but when the spelling and grammar think went on there was another suggestion: the name Zachary, and I felt Zacharias was a little bit strange so. And yeah, now that you say it, the part when Zachary's mother comments, It's a bit weird. Maybe I'm going to redo the chapter just a bit later on.

Ok, on to the story!

* * *

_**Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, 8 .30 p.m., February 24 2000**_

Murmuring something about pancakes, Hellboy slept peacefully on his bed, however leaning dangerously close to the ledge of the mattress on his left, which he could fall off any moment. Then everything happened at once.

They, pretty unfortunately, chose the wrong time to set off the sirens.

At the same time, Hellboy jolted awake from his good dreams, muttered, "What the…" and flipped to his left onto empty air, before his half-asleep body landed on the floor with a loud crack onto the concrete floor.

Ouch.

HB winced, finally awake, and supported himself up with his normal left hand from the now cracked bedroom floor, think about 'getting someone to mend the floor again'. (He had done this a few times, and once he landed with such fore that he nearly went through the floor.) Knowing he was in for another mission, he grabbed his big overall coat and put it on.

Seconds later, an agent (A new one called Jack Macthre, 18, Hellboy remembered) suddenly slammed the door wide open. Hellboy turned and Jack turned to him, quite unused to the sight of the more-than-7 feet tall demon, stuttered, " T-T-There's a new mission, M-Mr. Hellboy…"

Feeling slight empathy for the poor guy, who was quite unnerved, Hellboy strode over to Jack and patted lightly on the back (with his left hand. of course).

" Just call me HellBoy next time, alright?"

_**11.55 p.m., London**_

After a quick mission briefing and a flight to London, Hellboy and Abraham Sapien (otherwise known as Abe) were heading in one of the BPRD's garbage trucks, towards a small village said to have been attacked by a pack of strong werewolves.

Which was unfortunately what Hellboy hated. However, due to the grumpy mood he had woken up to, he was delighted that he could bash up some of them to appease his anger.

Past an eerily dark forest, Abe suddenly tilted his head towards the forest, his eyebrows arching downwards a little.

"What's wrong, Abe? Something out there?" Hellboy, concerned, asked his human-amphibian friend.

"Yes. I feel a strong feeling of darkness… A mixture of mostly anger and sadness, from the depths of the forest." He replied, "Do you think…?"

"It may just be them. STOP THE TRUCK!" Hellboy yelled over the grinding noise of the truck.

Stopping, both friends got out of the truck, with Hellboy holding a large spotlight flashlight, which he now turned on, and they headed into the sea of darkness, with only the light to guide them.

_**12.20 p.m., London**_

**First-Person POV:**

I sprinted around in the forest in my werewolf form, warming up. I looked like a werewolf, but I was conscious in the mind, thanks to the potion Aunt Edna made for me to keep my mind conscious during my change. She knew about my condition.

I was struck by a pang of hunger and a need for fresh water. Slightly- energy sapped, I slowed my pace and headed towards my bag for my water bottle and snack I had prepared earlier.

As I gingerly padded towards the moonlit cliff my ears suddenly pricked as they picked up a scream, and the pitter-patter of paws on grass.

I followed the sound stealthily, gently controlling the weight on my paws so I did not make myself more obvious to the enemy. From behind a tree I watch the scene in curiosity.

A gang of fierce-looking teenage boy punks were chasing a fearful girl in her sixteen's (even though I was more then a few feet away from her, I could clearly hear her heart beating madly away) towards the edge of the cliff.

Approaching the rocky side, the latter and former slowed until the girl stood precariously on the edge face slightly shone by the moonlight. I panicked when I saw the details of her looked very, very similar to those of my best friend, Tina. She had brown long hair, blue eyes and a one-sided earring.

I cursed. She always got into trouble so damn easily.

Everybody in the gang (who too, seemed to have detected her fear) was grinning crazily, before they stared at the moon and started twitching, then they too, morphed into werewolves on the spot. This made Tina scream more loudly, and my wolf senses sprung.

I lunged at the first wolf, knocked down a second one, and I managed to topple them over the cliff, sent them falling to their painful deaths. I turned around, hoping they were still shocked from my sudden appearance, and attacked a third one, managing to bite his throat so hard that fresh blood started spilling out. I tossed its body towards two more others, and rendered them unconscious.

Turning around, the ringleader took the chance and bit my ear before I knew it. Howling, I attempted to throw him off, causing more pain. He, stilling biting onto my ear, pounced on me and pinned me to the ground.

He let go of my ear, before growling softly into my ear, " You're a cute lil' one. Wanna be my girlfriend?" grinning madly.

I instantly flared up, knowing what he thought of me very well, snarling back," Not on your life, ass!" My hind paws went under and lifted him with great force that he landed on the ground with a loud crack, which meant he had broken a few bones at least.

I could feel a darkness rising in me. Rats! I forgot to control myself! The wolf, awaking from the strong surge of anger, took over my consciousness and I could do nothing but see through my wolf eyes the other unfortunate guy being ripped to pieces by the thing that was I, yet not really me.

After having taken revenge, I managed to wrestle the control of my body with much effort, and turned to Tina, hiding behind a tree, who was still stunned by being rescued by another wolf. I tried to growl at her to scare her off, so she could be safe.

However, the impact of tiredness from the fight hit me like a bomb. I collapsed and felt drowsy, before blacking out. However, the last thing I remember was seeing red...

**TBC**

****

**

* * *

**

How was that? Took me 2 days to write this up. Probably, I might not be able to update the story due to my exams coming up soon, may not go on for a week. Will try to update 1 more chapter before this happens.

EgyptianAnubite


	3. Chapter 2

Ah, gusto. I'm back again, and this would most probably be me my late time posting for this week.

Replies:

**Cutelittlekitten18: **I might not make a HB/OC pairing but if I don't I'll make another pairing or I won't make one all.

**theshadowcat: **I'm using the comic book Abe, 'cause I read mostly comics, but I haven't watched the movie. When it comes out on one of the TV channels I have I'm definitely watching it! Sorry if I do misuse the words, I do that by habit at times. Thanks s lot!

**Epallandino: **Yes. I'm not born English. I just try my best to make the story easier to understand. And definitely, I agree that some of the writers posting here don't really have good grammar/spelling (no offence). Sometimes I can't even understand what they are writing! I like the stories you post. Got to comment that you area great writer. )

Anyway, anyone here knows how to make the borders that you add to the story stay intact when you post it? It seems that if I post a chapter with borders, the borders disappear when viewed 'live'! Please make a review if you know how to make them appear again! But for now, onwards to the story!

_**DISCLAIMER: Hellboy definitely does not belong to me**_

* * *

**1st person POV:**

_Purple. I woke up seeing purple walls. Fortunately, the ceiling above me was a white-grayish color. It gave my eyes some relief from those dark colors around me._

_It seemed that someone had recently cleaned the room. The nasty smell of the collected dust however still lingered around the corners of the bedroom. It gave me an awful sneeze._

_I tried to sit up properly, but a jolt of pain shot up my arm and I winced. With only my left arm, I managed to sit upright with some difficulty, and I saw that my right arm was in a cast. I must have broken it during the fight._

_Anyway, what day was it?_

_I observed my surroundings. A window on the wall in front of me was half opened. No wonder it felt stuffy in here. Sunlight poured in, and I thought it was around evening._

_I turned left and spotted a metallic square clock. I saw that it was about 5.36 p.m., and beside me was a sidetable, and a book._

_I turned the other way and saw a brown wooden door. At that moment, the door opened and a woman stepped through. _

_She was in her twenties, her hair a dark brown. Eyes a dark gray color, she smiled. " You finally awake?"_

_I nodded hesitantly, still a little unsure to trust her. I asked," Where am I?"_

_"You're at the BPRD. The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." She replied._

_I was quite confused by that." So… What do you people do?"_

_" We protect the world from the paranormal…" _

_Wait a minute…"They won't do anything to me, would they?"_

_She laughed, and she softy replied," No, of course not, otherwise they would have killed me too." To prove this, she held up a gloved hand, and suddenly a fierce, red flame illuminated it. _

_I was amazed. I read before a term others would call someone who could make fire out of thin air." Cool! You are a pyro-something, aren't you!" My eye nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight._

_"Pyrokinetic. And, yes, I am one." She unclenched her fist and the fire was instantly gone. Her head slowly turned the other way. I looked up and I saw that her eyes were fallen, and I saw her smile disappear. I instantly knew I made a mistake._

_"Err… What's your name?" I quickly changed the subject._

_"Elizabeth Sherman. Just call me Liz. You are Zachary Lycaon, correct? We found out from your friend." She smiled again. _

_"Tina? She told you people… Wait! What do mean by 'we'?" My mind was in a jumble again._

_"There are others like you, and me in the Bureau. Hellboy and Abe brought you back here, with Tina. We managed to find out everything about you from her. She's currently resting in a room we prepared. But now," Liz said, "It's about 6 p.m. You would like some dinner, I presume, after a day without food?"_

_My stomach clenched. Guess I'll have to ask the questions later. I sighed, and I nodded." I'll like some more meat. Skipping a day's meals make me feel hungrier! And, a last question. Can I go out of the room and around BPRD?"_

_"Ok, but be careful about your arm. The doc says you arm is seriously broken. Break it again and you can't use it again ever. You may want to go to the library downstairs after dinner." Liz suggested, before she stood up and headed for the door._

_"Thanks for the suggestion!" I said, before she left the room. I grinned when she closed the door. Perhaps staying here won't be as bad as I thought._

_I thought I could slip down to the library she mentioned, but the growling of my stomach made me abandon my idea. Perhaps after dinner._

_

* * *

_

**Apologies for the short chapter, but I don't have much time with the computer 'cause I have to study! I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make it up. By the way I got a livejournal account. My profile is at my homepage on my fanfiction account.**

**As usual, READ AND REVIEW thanks! EgyptianAnubite**


End file.
